Love is just the beginning
by bitterandblue95
Summary: Tony watching tv in his apartment on a stormy night..what will happen? Sorry not very good at summary's. Go easy please this is my first story, thank you.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in my apartment watching my favorite television show…Magnum, best damn show ever! While I was watching my show there was a powerful thunderstorm outside, which made the show even better until the damn power went out. "Well this is just great," I said to no one in particular. It took me for what felt like forever to find my flashlight, candles, and matches' then trying to light them was even harder but I managed. Then there was a soft knock on my door, when I opened the door I saw Ziva standing there soaking wet from the rain but what caught my eye was that her eyes were red from crying. "Ziva what's wrong are you okay", I said. "I'm fine…I just came to drop off the case report." "Don't just stand there like an idiot DiNozzo invite her in," I thought to myself. "Why don't you come in dry off or stay at least until the rain stops." "No I really should get going." "Please Ziva…I insist...come on you know you can't resist." "All right but only till it stops raining," she said. She came inside and sat on the couch. While we talked the rain stopped, but we didn't notice. Ziva noticed that it had stopped and said "Well looks like I'd better get going before it starts again." "NO…I mean please don't go Ziva…stay tonight." "Tony I don't think that would be appropriate." I knew I had to get her to stay so I said what I wanted to say ever since I met her. "Ziva…I love you." "Tony this is…oh forget it…I love you too." I kissed her softly on the lips, it's hard to explain how it felt to me but I felt Ziva deepen the kiss. That is all I'm going to say about this cause you pretty know what happened next between us.

The next morning I woke up to find Ziva lying across my chest and my arms wrapped around her. I noticed a long fading scar across her left shoulder; I started to trace it with my fingers when she started to stir. "Tony" she mumbled still tired from last night. "Yes Ziva my love, my life," I said. "Promise me that you won't leave me for some dumb girl looking for a good time?" "Ziva I love and I don't think I could leave you for anyone, I said, you have me forever I promise." "Tony…I love you." "I love you too Zi." Right when we were about to kiss my stupid phone had to go off. I looked at the screen an saw that it was McGee. "What do you want probie," in a very annoyed voice. _"We have a dead marine at a park in Quantico and Gibbs is getting pissed that your not here yet." _"All right I'll be there, give me twenty minutes." _"Yea sure hey can you call Ziva for me, I have to go drive the truck an I can't call her." _"Yea I'll tell her, after that I hung up without waiting for a response, Zi we have a dead marine at a park in Quantico so we have to go" "Okay I'm going to go home take a shower and put on clean clothes and will you pick me up or should I come and get you." "No it's fine I'll come and get you." She nodded and rolled off of me and walked to my bathroom and was in there for about a second when she came out fully dressed and was about to leave. "Hey Ziva wait, I said, let me walk you to your car" I quickly put on jeans and a t-shirt an d walked with her to where her car was parked. "Relax Tony I will see you in twenty minutes." "I know and Ziva…I love you." "I love you too Tony." With that she got in her car an drove down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

After Ziva left I went back inside my apartment to take a shower, change, pick up Ziva, then go to the crime scene. While we were at the crime scene we could not stop staring at each other, until Gibbs smacked the back of my head saying, "DiNozzo stop staring off into space and get to work." All I could say was "yes boss." After we processed the crime scene and took the witness statements we packed everything up and went back to NCIS. McGee and Gibbs drove the truck back while Ziva and I took my car. "Ziva I have a feeling Gibbs knows we did something last night, which he's going to smack me for it." "Tony…how would he know what we did or did not do?" "Because the man knows everything…it's like he reads minds or something, I don't know." "All right relax, come over later and we'll discuss on how to tell him…or we could do something else." "Something else first, discuss later." As we stopped at a red light I took the chance to kiss her, and I did which made me feel so happy…I guess. It's always been hard for me to explain how I feel for someone especially someone I love as much as I love Ziva.

When we got back I took the evidence from the crime scene and brought it down to Abby. Right as I stepped out of the elevator, all I could hear was very loud instruments and screaming voices. "Abby…Abby…ABBY!" She turned around to see me standing there. "TONY!" She ran over to me and hugged me, almost suffocating me. "Hey Abby, got some evidence here for you." She just stood there and looked at me. "What…do I have something on my face?" "No you don't have anything on your face other than a huge grin…may I ask why you have a huge grin on your face." "Uh…well I…I saw a really good friend of mine last night and well…you know." Now it was Abby's turn to have a huge grin on her face. "Would this friend of yours happen to work nearby…or does she work in this building?" "Uh well yea I guess you could say she works here." "Would this friends name also be Ziva David?" Well I might as just say yes since it is Ziva. "Okay yes its Ziva." Abby's face looked like it was going to explode with happiness. "OH YES I KNEW IT, I WIN THE BET!" "Wait the bet," I said. "Uh yea…well I mean come on Tony we all knew you and Ziva were going to get together sooner or later, I just got the correct month and date." After she said that I couldn't say anything so I just turned around and walked out of the lab.

We worked on the case until eleven o'clock when Gibbs told us to go home and get some rest. Since I had picked Ziva up to go to the crime scene I took her back to her apartment. Right as we got inside her apartment she threw her arms around me and kissed me hard on the lips. "I've been dying to do that the entire day." "Me too…hey I told Abby about us…well actually she talked it out of me." "What did she say when you told her?" "She said she knew it and that she won the bet." "Wait what bet?" I explained to Ziva that our coworkers had bet on when we were going to get together. After a long discussion we had decided to wait to tell Gibbs until we were ready, then we went to her bedroom for…lets just say for late night activities.


End file.
